ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What We Don’t Know
What We Don’t Know is the 67th Tomas 10 episode. Summary After an attack from Skulker, Tomas, Fer, and Santi realize that there are more aliens on Earth than they thought. While investigating, they discover a hidden underground base filled with aliens. They relaize that there are many things they do not know. Plot What We Don’t Know It was a Thursday afternoon. Youngblood, Blauwe, and I were currently on top of a skyscraper fighting against Cinderblock and Sunder. I was fighting Sunder, as Ditto, while Blauwe and Youngblood fought Cinderblock. Sunder charged at me. I stood still, unworried, ready for him to strike. He lifted up his axe and slashed down. Luckily, I split into two just before, causing him to miss. He swung at Ditto2, but he ducked and cloned again. Ditto three was standing on Ditto2’s shoulders, and threw a punch at Sunder. Next, Ditto1 charged at Sunder, he threw out his fist and launched Ditto4. Just before Ditto4 hit, he launched Ditto5 and landed a powerful punch on Sunder. After that, all the Dittos dog piled on top of Sunder. Meanwhile, Blauwe was hopelessly firing lasers at Cinderblock. Cinderblock ran up and grabbed Blauwe. He squeezed him in his hand and watched as he struggled. “I think it’s time I give you the boot.” Blauwe said then aimed the bottom of his foot at Cinderblock. Suddenly, his shoe glowed and blasted a powerful laser at Cinderblock’s face. Cinderblock fell backwards, and Blauwe quickly escaped before he could recover. Cinderblock got up and was going to try and smash Blauwe. But Youngblood came to the rescue. He was dressed in an Indiana Jones costume and used his whip to stop Cinderblock’s fist. Now Cinderblock went after Youngblood instead. Next, Blauwe inserted a white computer chip into his blasters and turned them into freeze rays. He tried using them on Cinderblock, but Cinderblock flailed his arms around. Blauwe’s freeze ray was too slow and couldn’t freeze Cinderblock’s large body fast enough. Meanwhile, Ditto2 charged at Sunder. Out of Ditto 2, jumped out Ditto6. Sunder gave him an uppercut and send him skyward. Behind Sunder, Ditto4 got on all fours. Next, Ditto2 made Ditto7, and Ditto3 ran up, and the three Dittos slammed Sunder. Sunder tripped on Ditto4 and fell to the ground. After that, Ditto6 created Ditto8,9, and 10, and they all fell on top of Sunder. Right after, all the Dittos jumped on. Sunder tried to lift us up and was succeeding. In return, we all duplicated ourselves twice. The load was too heavy for Sunder and we ended up collapsing on top of him. Meanwhile, Blauwe and Youngblood weren’t having as much luck. They weren’t able to hold Cinderblock off. “We can’t stop him.” Blauwe stated. “Need a little help?” Ditto1 asked. Ditto1,8, and 12 came in riding on Sunder’s glider, and Ditto8 had Sunder’s axe. “Go Ditto!” I said to Ditto12. Ditto12 nodded and jumped off the glider right as we passed over Cinderblock. On the way down, Ditto12 created four more Dittos, to distract Cinderblock. Next, I dropped off Ditto8 next to Blauwe. After that, I flew over Cinderblock again. I made another clone who jumped on to Cinderblock and collected all the others. After that, Youngblood and I grabbed his whip and flew in low. Ditto12 collected all the clones then jumped off. Right after, Blauwe threw two grenades and Cinderblock, and Ditto8 blasted them with Sunder’s axe. They exploded in Cinderblock’s face and pushed him back. Two seconds after, Youngblood and I used the whip to trip Cinderblock and cause him to fall backwards. After that, I circled around and covered Cinderblock in a pile of sticky goop. “Mission accomplished.” Ditto8 said. Suddenly, Cinderblock and Sunder were teleported, along with Sunder’s glider and axe. “What the?” we said confused. “Where’d they go?” Youngblood asked. Cinderblock and Sunder had been teleported to the secret room in the abandoned subway station. There, they confronted Inspector #10 and the Junkman (each on their screen). “Your failure is unacceptable.” The Junkman stated. “Relax Junkman, they actually met my expectations.” Inspector #10 admitted. “I never expected them to succeed. But they got the job done.” Inspector #10 stated. “What? I thought you had me send operatives to get rid of those pests.” the Junkman said. “I did, and they got rid of them for a long enough time to accomplish the real mission.” Inspector #10 said. The door behind Cinderblock and Sunder opened and Slash walked in. “I trust your mission was a complete success?” Slash held up the jar filled with a silver liquid. “Excellent work. Our plan is almost complete.” Inspector #10 stated. “Soon we will be able to shine our light.” The next day, in the UN building in New York, Skulker carelessly walked through the hallways, not at all delayed by the police that try to stop him. As the guards and police hopelessly try to stop him, Skulker proceeds, easily defeating them with his advanced technology. Meanwhile, two police and two body guards push the Secretary General into a room for safety. However, the door is blasted open by Skulker shortly after. The body guards and police immediately start shooting at the intruder, but their weapons aren’t even leaving a scratch on Skulker. Skulker walks over to them and pulls out two laser guns at them. He blasts the two police down and they are unconscious, next he blasts the body guards with the same result. “So if that’s how you want to play it, fine. My contract calls for the big man to put on a show for the locals.” Skulker said. “So one more time, surrender or die.” “Contract? Show?” the Secretary General said confused. “Die it is.” Skulker said. Then, he pulled out an energy blade. But suddenly, Drillbit popped out of the ground and landed a powerful uppercut on Skulker. Next, Fer, Santi, and Blauwe jumped in through the window. “Tomas, keep him busy.” Blauwe instructed. “We’ll get the Secretary General to safety.” he said then they ran off. “Got it.” I said. “Who are you? Where are you taking me?” the Secretary General asked. Then, Blauwe pushed aside a bookshelf revealing a hidden elevator. He pressed the button and it opened. “Down.” Blauwe replied and all four of them got in the elevator. Skulker saw this and got back up. “Ok Skulker, let’s see how much punishment you can take.” I said then threw a punch at him. The punch pushed him back a few steps but he seemed fine. Next, I tried another, but he stopped it and grabbed my face. His entire hand was large enough to cover up my face. “Good to see you, but if you don’t mind, I have some business to attend to.” he said then threw me across the room and I crashed through the wall. “A Gravler thinks he can take down the big man.” he said to himself, walking towards the elevator. Meanwhile, Blauwe, Fer, Santi, and the Secretary General reached the bottom floor. They got out and began running. “We’ll get you out through the general assembly room.” Fer said. However, a few seconds later, Skulker crashed down on the elevator. Blauwe quickly through a few smoke pellets behind them to temporarily blind Skulker, diversion to escape. But Skulker activates his jetpack and flies after them. They soon reach the assembly room and duck for cover as Skulker follows closely behind. Skulker starts walking towards them, but is suddenly tackled from behind. The tackler was Drillbit. “Hold it right there Skulker, we weren’t done.” I said. Skulker got up irritated. Suddenly, a device popped up from his left shoulder. He aimed it at me and shot out a net. However, the net was blocked and intercepted and caught something else. The net activated an electricity field and it revealed that Prisoner #775 intercepted it. Next, I charged at Skulker with full speed. He tried to block me, but my feet were digging into the ground and pushing off.I kept going and we crashed through the wall. Three seconds later, I burst through the wall again and slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. "When I move, run." Blauwe instructed. Then he jumped up on the table and Fer, Santi, and the secretary general ran back. Next, he jumped on Skulker’s shoulders and then in front of him. Skulker punched him back easily. “You are no match for me Azul Persona.” he said. But then he realized that when Blauwe landed on him, he left behind two grenades attached to his shoulders. They explode and knock Skulker down. However, he soon gets back up. After that, I burst through the ground again and try another uppercut. But he takes a step back, grabs me, and slingshots me right at Blauwe. I crash into him and we topple over. Meanwhile, Fer, Santi and the Secretary General reach the exit. Unfortunately, Skulker lands right in front of them. “Time to die, germ.” he says to the Secretary General. Fer and Santi try to block him, but are easily pushed out of the way. Blauwe and I get up and run over to stop Skulker. Skulker grabs the Secretary General by the arms and pulls them apart, revealing it's actually a robot with a tiny, one foot tall, alien inside. “Got you, you little rat.” Skulker says grasping the tiny alien. “The contract is complete.” he says then pushes a button on his wrist and is teleported away. Blauwe and I tried to stop him, but we were too late. Skulker is gone. Fer and Santi then get back up while Blauwe helps Prisoner 7775 out of his trap. “So Skulker wasn’t after the Secretary General, he was after an alien.” Fer says. “And that’s not even the scary part.” Santi says examining the torn, robotic body. The next day, we see the security footage on the news of Skulker tearing open the robotic s uit to get to the smaller alien inside. “See, see? The big alien opens up the phony secretary and pulls out the little alien.” the reporter says. “I know what you’re thinking folks, G. Gordon’s lost it. What is this, the eight billionth time he’s run that clip.” he says about himself. “But that’s because I’m trying to wake you up! Turn over to the person next to you. How can you be sure he, or she, is even human? Ok sure, there have been a few aliens who have been helpful to us, but take a look at all the ones who are bad. How do we really know these ‘good’ aliens won’t suddenly turn evil. We need answers! What are they keeping from the Earthlings?” he said. Then, we shut off the TV. Later the afternoon, on Blauwe’s ship, The Guardian explained everything to us. “Skulker I don’t believe is likely to return.” he said. “The little guy is another story. That’s a Krolotorean. Krolotoreans are a race of small aliens whose society is built around theft. They always travel in packs.” “Meaning there are more of them on Earth.” Fer said. "I remember these little aliens." Professor Paradox said. "They've stolen and created teleportation technology. I believe I may be of some use. I remember exactly all the locations that have trace of technology." he said. "Then let's get started. What's the plan?" Santi asked. "We will send a three squads to look investigate. Your priorities are to destroy and teleportation tubes or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted." Professor Paradox explained. "The Guardian will be the ops manager, coordinating com from here. Fer, Youngblood, and 775, you're team Alpha. Assignment, Philadelphia. Tom, Oracles, you're team Bata. Assignment, Washington. Tomas, Santi, Blauwe, you're team Gamma. Your assignment is New Orleans." Professor Paradox assigned. "What about you, Professor?" Santi asked. "I've got a little business to attend to the 31st century." he said then teleported away. "Alright everyone, you have your assignments. Go." The Guardian said. We all went to our separate areas. Santi, Blauwe, and I took a mini ship over to our location. It was a junkyard. We arrives at around 11:30. We soon discovered our target was a tool shed. "A tool shed? There's barely enough room for anything in there." Santi said. "Let's move." I said. We landed the ship and jumped out. But Santi stayed inside. "Wait up guys." he called then finally came out. He was wearing a full body black diving suit and helmet (The one I created for us in A Creep in the Deep). "What are you doing with that?" I asked. "We installed a few upgrades remember." he replied. "Stay focused." Blauwe said. Then, he pulled out a sonic hand gun and blasted a sonic beam at the too, shed. The tool shed exploded leaving nothing but a few tools and ladders in it's place. "Wow. We took down an actual tool shed." Santi said sarcastically. Blauwe called The Guardian on his communicator. "Guardian, this is Gamma. There is no teleportation device here. No aliens, entrances, no nothing." he said. "Our sensors still trace teleportation radiation from the sighting." The Guardian stated. Blauwe looked at his sensor. "But the radiation is coming from below the water line." Blauwe said then hung up. "Looks like you're up." he said to me. I activated the watch and transformed into Danger Duck. I jumped into the water and began searching. I soon came to seaweed covering part of a wall. I pushed it aside and saw a secret hidden entrance. I blasted up my Aqua Dense as a signal and they jumped in and followed me. Blauwe was using a mouthpiece to breathe. We swam towards the door and stopped. Next, I grabbed hold of them and quacked us to the other side of the door. Up ahead was an underwater hallway. We swam to the other side, and came up to the surface. I transformed back to normal about two seconds before coming out of the water. When we came out of the water we were shocked to see a huge underground base filled with the Krolotorean. We got out of the water and hid behind a few crates. Blauwe immediately contacted The Guardian. “Guardian, we have a major situation. We hit the mother load. Huge base, multiple teleportation platforms, and more Krolotoreans than I can count.” “Acknowledged. I’ll send backup as soon as I can, but until then, lay low.” The Guardian replied. “That might be a problem.” I said pointing to a huge screen in the center of the base. They looked over to see that the three of us were being shown on the screen. The aliens had spotted us! All the aliens saw us on the screen and they all began screeching, in their own language. Then, they all stopped what they were doing and they all headed over to attack us. “Santi, you and me up front. Tomas, you cover us.” Blauwe said then got ready for action. He threw three grenades to slow them all down. Next, Santi ran out and began using his shockwave helmet. I stayed behind the crates waiting for my watch to recharge. “Come on, come on.” I said impatiently. “Yes.” I said when it finally recharged. I pressed the button, scrolled the dial and selected my transformation. Then, I slammed down the dial and transformed into Brainiac. I jumped into action and began blasting lasers out of the palm of my hands. We kept attacking them, but they kept on coming. We all began attacking and holding them off as more and more came. "This is getting nowhere, we have to push them away." I said. "Good idea." Blauwe said pulling out three grenades. "Santi, push these back." he said then tossed them into the air. Santi used his shockwave to send them back. "Tomas, blast them." he said. I blasted them and they all exploded on the aliens. Then the leader screeched something to them. Suddenly all the aliens stopped and ran the other way. “It’s working!” Santi said. The leader kept screeching the same thing and for a second I thought I heard him. “What did he say?” I asked. “I said it’s working.” Santi replied. “No, not you, him. The leader over there.” I said. “Wait, you can understand this screeching? How?” Santi asked. “I don’t know. I can, but it’s hard to understand.” I replied. “Here let me try something.” Blauwe said. He ran up behind me and opened my head. “What are you doing?” I asked. “Hang on. There!” he said. “I switched on your universal translator.” he explained. “Now you can understand them.” “So, what did he say?” Santi asked. “The leader is ordering all the Krolotoreans to teleport off world. He’s setting the base to self destruct in four minutes!” I explained. “Then we’re getting out.” Blauwe said. “Anything else I need to know?” he asked. “I don’t know. He said something about ‘sacrificing the playthings below.” I replied. “Playthings? Oh no, the abductees!” Blauwe said. “Three minutes, thirty seconds, then boom!” I warned. “This is necessary. Below! We have to get below!” Blauwe stated. “There!” Santi said pointing to a few tunnels. “Brainy go!” Blauwe ordered. “Going!” I said then took off running at full speed, knocking away any Krolotoreans in the way. Next, I jumped down the tube. Santi and Blauwe followed shortly after. One was crawling up, so I blasted it back down. Next, I grabbed him before he could escape. “Gotcha.” “Hello? Is someone there?” we heard someone say. We quickly ran over to find the abductees inside a cage. “Santi, get his open.” Blauwe said. Santi went up to the cage and used the shockwave helmet to break the bars. “Ask him the fastest way out.” Blauwe told me. “What? I don’t speak the…oh, right.” I said then suddenly my voice changed to the screeching language the Krolotoreans spoke. I asked him the fastest way out and he informed me off a tunnel. “This way!” I said with my voice back to normal. We all ran for the exit as the self destruct countdown got closer to exploding. We had a few seconds left. We all ran as fast a s we could. Suddenly, the base exploded. It caused a giant explosion from the inside-out. Luckily, we managed to get out just in time. We came out of the water supply next to the base. Everyone was fine. Later that night, we all got back to Blauwe’s ship. There we met Professor Paradox again. “Well done.” he said. “But I’m afraid your services are needed elsewhere.” Suddenly, Blauwe, Fer, Santi, Professor Paradox and I were teleported away. “May I present the closest planet to Earth, Rann.” he said. To Be Continued… Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Prisoner #775 (minor) *Tom Maggi (minor) *Kara and Sara (minor) *Youngblood *The Guardian *Professor Paradox Villians *Cinderblock (minor) *Sunder (minor) *Inspector #10 (minor) *The Junkman (minor) *Skulker (minor) *Krolotoreans Aliens used *Ditto *Drillbit *Danger Duck *Brainiac Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes